star_wars_hearts_of_kyberfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Jarick
Personality Jason is man of few words and even when he does speak it is short and to the point. His rough and tough attitude has allowed him to survive life working in the Outer Rim. Along with level head that stays with him during even the worst of times. For him trust is something that is not given and one must earn his trust through hard work. When he was young he use to be more trusting but that was quickly worked out of him when a friend betrayed him. When something unsavory needs to be done for the greater good Jason will willing do it. Those who get past Jason’s tough facade find a shell of a man. Jason has sense of loyalty that few can match he would sooner die than give up his friends and allies. He has always enjoyed the freedom of going from planet to planet and working in the Outer Rim were the laws were what you made them. He may enjoy his life in the Outer Rim but he resents the empire for forcing him to leave his family behind. Quotes * ”We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is I shove his foot up your ass. The hard way is my foot." Physical Description Jason strikes an imposing figure at 6’3” that is only matched by his steely blue eyes. He can normally be found wearing a t-shirt and paints with fingerless gloves and jacket. On his right hip sits his DL-44 blaster pistol. Jason is almost impossible to read because he does not talk lot and his face is almost always stuck in a neutral expression. He keeps his brown hair and beard somewhat maintained but not really The scars on his arms and legs came from sparing with a Wookie and the bar fights he had been in. Additional Gear * Vibro Knife * Thermal Detonators 02 * Blast vest Biography Jason Jarick was born on Corellia to his father Kasetom Jarick and his mother Jayne Jarick. His father worked for Corellian Engineering Corporation as an engineer. As for his mother she stayed home to look after Jason and his two younger sisters Carnath and Natalie. Life was nice and peaceful for Jason living on Corilea however that all that changed when he turned 19 and the Clone Wars began. Though the war had little impact on him other than seeing Clone Troopers guarding his dad's work and his dad’s new longer hours. As the war continued Jason chose to take self defense class and learned to use a blaster in case Corellia was ever attacked. When the war ended Jason cheered the end of the war and the start of the Empire like everyone else. Though over time he grew to hate the Empire as he heard about the acts of terror they were committing on people. Then in 18BBY things came to a head Jason was working at the blaster range when a group of drunk imperial officer came in to use the range because they wanted to blow off steam. Jason told them that only sober people could use the range. Not taking no for an answer they started to threaten him. Upon hearing the fighting the range owner, Mac a 55 year old human walked into the lobby from his office and told them to stop threatening his employees and leave. Seeing the blaster at Mac’s hip they did so. The next day Police officers marched into the building to arrest Mac and Jason. Mac was in the lobby when the Stormtroopers entered the building. They arrested him first. Jason watched all of this from the back room as he was about to come out to help Mac. Mac told the Stormtroopers that he did not know any Jason and that if he did a smart kid like that wouldn’t have stuck around. Knowing that Mac wanted him to run, Jason did so. He slipped out the back door and went straight to his dad's house in hopes that he could help him. Upon reaching home he went into his dad’s office and told him everything that happened at the range. His father listened carefully before saying that he knew a ship’s captain who was looking into taking on new crew members. As his father pulled out the comm to call the captain, Jason asked what would happen to him and the rest of the family. His dad stopped for a second before telling him that he would tell the troopers that Jason had come home, stole some precious stuff and then left. Nodding, Jason went to grab his things and say goodbye to his mom. Sadly he could not say goodbye to his sisters since they were at University off planet. His dad then came out of the officer with a bag of credits and a comlink along with his DL-44 blaster pistol. He handed them to his son before telling him the name of the captain and where to find his ship. As he made his way through the city, he did his best to avoid the police but it did not seem like they were hunting him just yet. Upon arriving on the ship Jason met the Captain a Mon Calamari named Reez. Reez hand him a mop and bucket and told him that he should clean the cargo hold and then once they were clear of Corellia they would talk about his skills. Once they had left Corellia Reez came down to the cargo bay and asked Jason what he was able to do. He told the captain he was good with a blaster and knew some basic hand to hand combat. Reez nodded and called a wookie into the room. He told Jason that this is my head of security Trruaac you will report to him from now on. After that Jason spent years training with Trruaac over time he learned to understand Shyriiwook so that he would not have to have a translation pad. As time went on Trruaac chose to leave the ship and Jason took over for him as head of Security. One day as they were making a shipping run to Florrum, the Empire boarded the ship, looking for illegal cargo. Both Jason, Reez, and the first mate Zeek knew there was some blasters for the rebel cell on Florrum in the cargo hold behind a false panel but no one else did. But much to their surprise the Stormtroopers went right to the panel and seized the blasters. Reez asked the imperials how they knew. The imperial officer told them both to shut up or he would have them both shot. The human first mate Zeek ever the loud mouth told Reez it was him that told the Empire and that he would get to keep the ship and crew mince them and the cargo. With that the stormtroopers took Reez and Jason away. As the two stormtroopers were walking them to the airlock Jason jumped one of them while Reez sucker punched the other. Know they had to run they both sprinted for a nearby escape pod. As they entered the pod Reez got shot in the back killing him instantly. Jason shed one tear as he launched the escape pod. Once he landed on Florrum he buried Reez while vowing revenge on Zeek and the Empire. After that Jason would make contact with the Rebel Cell and offer to help them knowing that it was his best way to get revenge on the Empire and Zeek. What he would never tell anyone was that he joined the Rebellion in hopes that when the Empire fell he would get to see his family again. Theme Song * Sonny Rhodes - The Ballad Of Serenity